


A Crime Within The Squeak

by AshPuma



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPuma/pseuds/AshPuma
Summary: When Lui is forced against his will, for the sake of his(and I quote) "Lover,"'s life, he must earn a million dollars - and no-one cares how.





	1. The Job

Lui grunted, opening his eyes with a squeak as the light flooded in. He yelped and pulled the covers back over his head. He glanced to his left, his alarm clock going off. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the harsh sunlight. He sighed and glanced back, his monkey mask sitting on a pole. Lui bounced up from his bed, letting out a loud sigh. "Another day... Another death." He shook his head, standing now, as he walked over to his personal bathroom in his master bedroom, leaning over the sink to look into his mirror at himself. He blinked, and looked at himself, slightly studying himself.

"Bueno, hola guapo(Well hello good looking)~." A Mexican voice came from the door. It sounded slightly real, slightly fake.

Lui blinked and turned around, looking over at the man standing in the door. Lui rolled his eyes, his abs clearly showing with no shirt on. Lui looked over at the man, and muttered, "Well, good morning to you, too, Arlan." Lui pushed himself off of the counter and turned to face the man, now identified as Arlan, who also was covered in little to nothing. "At least get some pants on?" He huffed, pulling a hand up to his hair, running his hand through his hair. Ever since Arlan had taught him Spanish, he was able to speak in a secret code with him. They were closer then best friends, closer then any boyfriend. They were too close to be lovers, and were more like brothers.

Arlan narrowed his eyes, before rolling them, and glanced back at Lui as he turned away. "¿No te gusta lo que ves , atrevido~(Don't like what you see, daring~?)?"  Arlan smirked, his teeth glistening in the reflection of the light.

Lui looked away with a dusty red placing themselves onto his cheeks. He quickly retorted, "¡Cállate(shut up!)!" His eyes somehow wondered back to the mirror where he blocked out Droidd(Arlan), his focus on himself. Scars covered his bodies, and Lui by far didn't like to talk about them. Some were from self injury, and others were... What he did on his jobs. He sighed and leaned back onto the counter, lost in thoughts of what has happened throughout his life.

Lui legit jumped when Arlan placed a hand on his shoulder, and murmured, "Luis, everything okay, senior? Se le ha perdido en sus pensamientos últimamente. Me preocupo por ti(You have been lost in your thoughts lately. I worry about you.)." Arlan looked at Luis concerned, who didn't meet eye contact.

"Mira, estoy bien(Look, I'm fine!)!" Lui snorted, pushing him away as he looked near the entrance. He wanted to explain to Arlan what was happening, but... Arlan hates gangs. Keep him out of it. Lui shook his head as a pain thumped into his head, he glanced away with a long sigh. "Mira(Look-)-" Lui was about to explain, when his phone went off. His eyes shadowed over as he pushed Arlan out of the room, who slightly put up a fight but didn't. Lui looked down at his phone, and it read, Sark. Lui sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as he finally took the call and pressed it to his ear.

"Yeah, what's up, man?" He asked, his voice echoing around the bathroom. Lui was legit sitting in the corner of the bathroom, farthest away from the door so Arlan didn't hear the conversation. Lui's voice was full of stress, and with his eyes, legit, clouded over, he didn't even look good.

"Hey, you needa come over here and clean out the gangs near here. You know how it goes, even if it means death~!" His voice shimmered at the word, death. He seemed happy about it, too. The man's voice was sandy like, yet high-pitched as well. "And don't worry about the guns, man, I got you covered on that. Like always~!" He hummed. "When you think you gonna be able to get over here?"

He was rambling on and on, giving Lui hardly a chance to speak. He blinked and shook his head, sighing, "Yeah, okay, man. I'll be over there shortly." But instead of his normal voice, it was all high pitched and like a kids. Lui rubbed his eyes, and quickly asked, "How many gangs we talking bout this time, though?" He rubbed his eyes, his voice distraught, but seemed far away.

"Well, L., we're talkin' around three gangs with three members each, and also with three stars each? Pretty well wanted and the police want them dead or alive. Don't matter to me, as long as they're off of my curve." A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the phone.

Lui blinked and sighed, before he nodded and responded, "Okay, Sark. I'll be there. Give me about twenty minutes, okay?" Lui nodded as if Sark himself could see him, through he knew that he couldn't. He blinked as the call ended with a quick, You only have twenty minutes. Lui shook his head and stood onto shaky legs, looking back where he was sitting. He sighed and patted his pants, cleaning the dust off of them. Lui walked towards the door and opened it, coming inches away with a worried Arlan. Lui stepped back, staring at the other man, who was now dressed.

"Lui!" He cried out, anger in his voice as he stared at Lui. "Mira, he oído lo que ha dicho!! Deja de tratar de ocultar las cosas de mí y explicar lo que está pasando(Look, I heard what you said! Stop trying to hide things from me and explain what's going on!)!" Arlan's eyes were watering, staring at Lui, awaiting for an exclaim.

"Escúchame, Arlan, no era nada! Sólo tengo otro trabajo, eso es todo! Vuelvo más tarde esta noche, ¿de acuerdo(Listen to me, Arlan, it was nothing! I just have another job, that's all! I'll be back later tonight, okay?)?" Lui looked at him. He knew he couldn't hold off the truth much longer, but lying would have to do as for right now. He didn't have time to explain what was really happening, and even if he did, Arlan would end up getting pissed off at him anyways. He forced a weak, yet very small smile towards the Mexican man.

Arlan still didn't seem convinced, but it seemed enough for him. Arlan sighed, putting his forehead into the palm of his right hand. Quietly, he asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what really is going on?" Arlan finally looked up and made eye contact with the shorter man.

Lui glanced at him and chuckled, "Maybe, maybe not." He teased, before pushing past him with a forced smile. Lui walked past the kitchen, quickly reaching out and grabbing his breakfast for the morning. Quickly swallowing it down, he put the plate back onto the island, and rushed into the master bedroom, quickly throwing on a shirt and some decent pants. He walked into his closet and grabbed a black hoodie. He pushed his way past all of the clothes hanging up in the closet, and reached for his personal sniper rifle and pistol(desert eagle). He stuffed them both into a bag in which he threw over his back, and stuffed his personal knife into his pocket(of his hoodie).

He walked back out of his master bedroom, and glanced at Arlan who was eating breakfast peacefully, looking out over at the window at their crystal-shining view. Lui smiled softyl and remembered he was able to use to be able to do that, but... After everything he'd done... Lui looked away, his eyes overshadowing again. He sighed and looked down at his feet, before he looked back up, and walked out of the door, it slamming close behind him.

 

Now inside of his huge garage, He walked over and chose a bullet-proof car. Jumping inside of it, he put the keys into the slot as he kicked on the gas, the car rumbling pretty loudly. Lui chuckled at this sound, he loved the sound of the engine. He glanced over at the door were Arlan was, waving at him in sweat pants. Lui smiled back at him as he glanced at Arlan's robe, before he pulled out of the garage. Now outside of their house, Lui looked around from inside the car. He sighed, and looked back in his back seat, and of course, there was his mask! He chuckled, before turning back towards the road of zooming cars, blasting back and forth in front of him. While he awaited for an opening, he leaned down, and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it; before putting it in-between his lips. He shook his head again, before he let out a puff of smoke, the smoke going up his nose. He snorted, looking back up, and an opening finally there. Pressing on the gas pedal, he huffed as he zoomed into the highway; he looked over his shoulder and back at the cars behind him. He looked back to the road infront of him, the road speeding by. He sighed and shook his head.

It was at least ten minutes in the car before a large building appeared on the other side of a gas station. Lui pulled up in the parking lot of the huge building, quickly equipping his mask and shoving it over his face. He sighed as he jumped out and turned around, inserting the key into the door of his car, locking it. He tried to run a hand through his hair, but he just touched the mask. He shook his head and turned back towards the building, walking over to entrance. With his guns on his back, he stuffed his hands in his hoodie. He glanced around warily, before walking into the building.

Inside of the building, it was dark and muggy, and looked pretty lonely. Lui looked around, and then up, to spot a man on the phone. He seemed to be yelling about something. Lui shook his head, before he lazily walked over to him, trying to seem uninterested. Using his kid voice, he yelled, "Hey! Lui here!" His hands were in his hoodie quite comfortably.

The man on the cell phone yelled one final thing into the phone, before he slammed the phone down onto the desk and sighed, shaking his head, before he smirked and walked from behind the counter to walk over to Lui. "Hey, L.! Nice to see ya. Thanks for coming out here." He patted his back.

Lui flinched, narrowing his eyes underneath the mask, though didn't move.

The man laughed groggily, before he stated, "Do you got your guns, or do you be needing mine?" The man readjusted his glasses, his eyes like two intimidating little beads.

"No, Sark, I got my own." Lui responded, still in his high pitched voice. He forced a smile, but his eyes were overshadowed from inside his mask. He held back a sigh, not even daring to say anything.

Sark glared at him, not even the bit amount of intimidated. He smartly retorted, "Hey, bitch, that's Mr. Sark to you. And you can't hide your voice forever, smartass." His eyes gleamed, a smile threatening.

Lui backed up slightly, before he hissed back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Give me the go like always." Lui really, really wanted to retort something back to the old man, but he knew it was for the best that he didn't.

Mr. Sark smirked, his glasses shining off of the reflection as he glared at Lui. He patted his back, but didn't remove his hand off of Lui's back. A shiver ran down Lui's spine, he glared at Sark. "Don't try smarting off to me, Luis."

Lui stared at the man, his eyes going wide underneath the mask. "How.. How do you know my.. name..? You bastard!" He growled, stepping back from the man.

Mr. Sark smirked, before he hissed, "I have my own resources. Now, how about you get on with your job, since that's the only thing keeping you out of your depth? And when I say depth, I mean depth of money, son."

Lui shook his head, he had to be guessing all of this. He narrowed his eyes, before he hissed back, "Fine. What street are they on?" He couldn't think straight.

"Street, son?" Sark laughed, swirling around him like a snake, both of his hands on Lui's shoulders. "They're right out back. Have fun~!" Like a snake, he slithered away, and was back behind the desk Lui came to.

Lui rolled his eyes and walked out of the building. Get onto a high perch... He grinned, before he hopped onto his car, and then onto te low roof of the building. His foot slipped, and an iron stick was sticking out. His leg brushed against it, and it went deep inside of him. He yanked his leg up, cursing underneath his breath. "Fuck! What the hell?" He was bleeding, and of course he didn't bring any cloth to stop it. He growled as he kept moving, the weight on him from his guns getting harder to carry. He limped over to the edge of the roof of the building he was on. It was directly across from the gas station. He huffed as he lifted his body off with his good leg, and landed onto the roof. He glanced around, as he lay down, cursing to himself as he left a trail of blood when he lay down. He huffed, looking for a good place to eliminate the enemy. Or so, what Sark called the enemy, anyways.

Then, he spotted one of the groups. He narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his sniper from the bag hanging on his back. He breathed in deeply, before he looked into the sniper rifle and held his breath, the rifle focused on the head of the farthest guy from him.


	2. The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lui is doing his job, he jumps down and then is cornered and beaten, then captured.

The shot went off and Lui watched as the guy slunk to the ground, falling into his own blood puddle. The two other guys panicked and Lui smirked, blowing out a puff of smoke. One pulled out a cell phone and started to dial a number into the phone. Before he could lift it to his ear, Lui shot again. Slightly missing, but he would die of blood lost anyways. Lui looked at the last guy, his eyes narrowed. Lui hadn't been spotted yet, thank the lords. He took in another deep breath as he took aim, and fired. But.. The phone. Lui narrowed his eyes as he looked into it, through his scope. He blinked as he tried to read it, but it was too far away. He could tell it was recording though. The guy that Lui missed so slightly was screaming into the phone. Quickly alarmed, Lui hissed and ended his life.

Lui stood up, glancing around the place, hissing at his leg as the bleeding finally stopped. It still hurt like a bitch, though, and it really didn't help his speed. Grabbing his own phone, Lui dialed the numbers into his phone. Sark picked up. Lui quickly explained that he had taken down one of the gangs but had hurt himself on a metal pole that was sticking out the side of the building and it had gone deep into him. His voice was still high pitched, though; he refused to use his real voice. A chuckle was simply heard on the other side of the line, and Lui narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm clearly not covering your bitch ass up. It's not my fault you made the dumbass choice to do that, climbing onto a building." Lui was pretty sure he was shrugging on the other side of the line. Lui hissed and ended the phone call. He turned back towards the three guys he had originally killed.

There was now six people there. Lui blinked, shaking his head, before he realized they had noticed him. The gun was shot before he had realized it. The bullet flew through the air, and Lui barely managed to avoid it. He hissed as another shot fired, and this time it hit him. Right in the shoulder. Pain flew through the short man's body. He narrowed his eyes, before grabbing his own Desert Eagle, and firing it. It hit one of the guys as he fell and slumped up against the ground in his own pool of blood. Lui lay down, hissing in pain, grabbing his shoulder. He couldn't do this. But, he couldn't run either. Fight through it, then. He smirked, his eyes lighting up with realization. He was so scared of failing this whole time... He just needed to be loose and get the weight off of him. A fire sparked through his eyes, before he grabbed his Desert Eagle, tilting it sideways, and firing it. Another man fell. A shot was heard from behind him. He quickly stepped out of the way. He glanced behind him.

A man in a hockey mask with blood stained on it was walking towards Lui. He wore a blue jacket with black pants. Behind him was a guy with a pig mask, with guns strapped onto his back. Lui's eyes widened, before he hissed underneath his mask, "Sark only promised three gangs..." He glanced back to where nine bodies lay. His first instinct was to run. Lui twirled around; he wasn't about to kill anymore people then what he needed. Lui glanced back, his eyes narrowed, as he started walking off. He limped over to the nine bodies, his eyes still narrowed. He grabbed the phone; on the most recent calls, it read "The H2O." Lui smirked, but looked back, not realizing that the pig was right behind him. Lui's eyes widened, as he quickly backed up. The pig man laughed evilly.

"Fuck it, run!" He hissed under his breath, before Lui whipped around, running, but not getting far with his injured leg. It wasn't long before a weight was pushed up against him, causing him to fall. Quickly remembering his attack moves, Lui pushed himself up, doing a backflip/cartwheel as he regained his balance. He quickly reached down for his knife. No more running. Fight them. His eyes narrowed, glancing at the pig. He looked shocked underneath his mask; exactly which inspired Lui to continue what he was doing. The guy in the hockey mask came walking up in his own time. He removed the mask, only clown makeup underneath him. He narrowed his eyes, a scar going through his right eye. He laughed, well, deliriously, before he simply said, "Luis (insert last name here), I say you should simply give in and follow us, so you don't make things harder on yourself."

Lui narrowed his eyes underneath his mask, speaking to these two for the first time since he had spoken to Sark on the phone. "I suggest you shut the fuck up. I'm not going down without a fight." His eyes narrowed, he bit his bottom lip; still speaking in his kid voice.

"So be it. Wildcat, get'em." The clown spat, venom in his words with a grin. The pig glanced at him unsure, before the large man smirked, and charged forward at Lui.

Lui quickly sidestepped, his eyes quickly reading the situation he was in. A two versus one. He glanced back at the clown; clown's eyes sparkling. He was walking forward with a gag in his hand. Lui shook his head; he knew what exactly was about to go down. Wildcat charged at him again, this time, Lui held out his knife, and stabbed Wildcat's arm. A yelp could be heard as Wildcat whipped around, and laughed angrily, "You wanna play that way, monkey?" His eyes were going crazy, with anger and pure craziness.

Lui glared at him, before he hissed and then backed up against a wall, cornered. "Don't make me fire my weapons, you pieces of shit!" He snapped, grabbing for his sniper. He rested it firmly in his hands, backing up slightly. His back hit the corner of the wall, pain in his shoulder and knee growing. The pig burst out laughing, wheezing. The clown glanced at the pig and ordered something. It wasn't long before another shot went off and the blood came rushing out. Lui gasped, holding his other shoulder, dropping the weapon. "F-fuck y-you!" Lui snarled at the two men, walking closer.

The clown held out the gag, stuffing it in front of Lui's mouth. The medicine/alcohol flew into Lui's system, he struggled as it became harder to just keep his eyes open. The darkness was shadowing Lui, as he tried to keep moving. The pressure on his mouth was slowly coming off. Lui weakly tried to move his hand up as he realized he was now being carried. The mask came off of his head, and everything blurred out.

 

When he awoke, he was tied down to a chair. Tape was attached to over his mouth, meaning it was useless so he couldn't talk even if he had qanted to. He glanced around, he seemed to be in a basement. It was lonely down here, and the place slightly creeped Lui out. He glanced down and his feet were also bounded to chains. He glanced up, seeing the pig still had his mask on. He was asleep. Lui blinked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to move. God damn it! He mentally thought, before giving up and his head hung loosely. Lui's mouth was dry and he desperately longed for water. But he didn't worry about that, when he heard footsteps from behind a wall. He looked up, his eyes narrowed.

It was none other then Sark and the clown. The clown walked over, slapping the pig upside his head. The pig squealed as he jumped up, looking around, rubbing the back of his head. "Oi, what the fuck, man?"

"Maybe don't fucking fall asleep the next time you're on a job?" The clown spat to the pig, who rolled his eyes and lay back down.

"Fine, Delirious. Fuck you, too." He snapped, flipping him off.

The clown, now identified as Delirious, rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Lui. He snickered, as he walked over and used his hand to tilt his face up. He grabbed the tape and ripped it off of Lui's mouth. Lui grunted in pain, looking away, only to be directed back to Delirious's face. Delirious had sparkling blue eyes, they were like a trap Lui couldn't avoid. Lui let his gaze fall, looking anywhere other then Delirious. Delirious snickered, again, before readjusting his mask, and snapped, "So, Lui, I heard you took a job from Sark here, yes?" His eyes were going bizarre.

Lui stared at him, his eyes narrowing, trying to pull away, only for his jawline to be grabbed and pointed in a direction. Lui squinted his eyes, only to reveal none other then Arlan. His eyes widened, and he snapped, "What the fuck? I-I..." His voice was cracking, and for once he had forgotten to do his kid voice. Tears started to form in his now wide eyes, while he was trying to escape. He shook the chair violently, trying to seriously get the fuck out of this chair and get Arlan.

Delirious laughed evilly, before turning back towards the pig, or the man addressed as Wildcat. "See, Wildcat? I told you it was worth it if he got his lover." He snickered, his eyes narrowing.

Lui couldn't hear anything. He was panicking. This really wasn't how he wanted Arlan to find out about his jobs he did. He struggled against the chains, them cutting into his skin, blood leaving his body. He had lost a lot of blood, and at the moment, he didn't exactly care. "Droidd, ¿estás bien? ¿Se puto hacen nada para usted?! Juré a Dios voy a matar a ellos y sacarnos de esto, ¿de acuerdo(Droidd, are you okay? Did they fucking do anything to you?! I sware to God I'll kill them and get us out of this, okay?)?" Lui screamed, his breath becoming short and jagged. He stared at Arlan with pain in his eyes, tears escaping his eyes.

"Enough." Sark snapped. "Wildcat, bring his lover away." The pig glared at Sark, flipping his off, too, before he grabbed Arlan by the collar of his shirt. Arlan looked at Lui, with pure freight in his eyes. They were soon gone from Lui's view.

Lui stared up at them, anger purely boiling in him. "What the fuck did he have to do with me? He's not in anything I do! I'll fucking kill all of you! Fuck you Sark, go to hell!" He cried, his emotions getting the best of him, while he continued to try and get out of this trap. "Even if it's the last thing I do, I sware to God I will fucking murder you!" Lui screeched, trying to stand, only to fall onto his chest. Delirious and Sark just simply stood there, smirking like the idiots they were. Lui stared at them, his anger still lashing out and boiling.

Delirious had enough of it. He shook his head, before he kicked Lui's side. Lui snarled, pain in his shoulder intensifying. "Sark, go get the phone." His eyes narrowed. Sark shrugged, and then turned around, leaving just Lui and Delirious. Delirious bent down, Lui straining his neck to stare at the clown. Delirious was frowning. "Look, I didn't want to do this, but we clearly couldn't let you off the hook. I'll tell you what." He smirked. Lui was deathly silent. "We're gonna call 911 and say we found you, but here's the catch, bud." His eyes shined with an evil glint. Lui gulped, not daring to move. "You're gonna get us at least half a million dollars. If you don't, you can say goodbye to your lover. What was his name? Oh, yeah. Droidd, was it?" He smirked, his eyes glaring at Lui evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this will not be the last update of the day for this. I still have one more chapter before I slow down things here with this.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lui passes out in a mystery's characters' hands, and awakes in a hospital. Arlan is there to great him.

Lui stared at Delirious, now sitting up, rubbing his wrists. He couldn't do anything. His thoughts were clouded... 

Arlan... Fuck... I'm so.. So... Sorry... 

Silent tears started to run down his face, before he glared up at Delirious. "You fucking.. Bastard.." His voice was shaky, and he couldn't control his emotions.

Delirious rolled his eyes and snorted, "Stop being a baby. The cops are on their way now. I hope you have your story planned. I'm having one of my men go with you; but y'all won't know who the fuck it be." He grinned sheepishly, his eyes narrowed with determination. And pure cold; ice.

Lui glared at him, he'd forgotten about his wounds. He looked down at the ground where he had been thrown down, and shuddered; staring at the blood red liquid crowded on the ground. He turned back to Delirious, feeling awfully lightheaded now. "Why the hell do you even need that money? And why'd you even choose me, of all people?" Lui's eyes were narrowed, as he frowned.

Delirious frowned at Lui's sudden outburst of questions, before he quickly retorted, "That's none of your business. And we chose you, because look at you. You still have energy to laugh and smile, talk and even sit up straight. Others would be knocked out. Plus-"

Just then, Sark walked down the stairs. He glared at the two and nodded, before he muttered, "The cops are upstairs. And Delirious, guess what? Craig the medic's back and fucking Wildcat is going crazy for him. Those two are close to making out, so get a move on with Luis."

Delirious broke into a smile, smirking at Sark, laughing softly. "Okay, okay. Fine. Get him," - he paused to glare at Lui - "and get him outta here."

Sark nodded, as he walked over and grabbed Lui roughly, right where he was shot. Lui lost it. He punched Sark right in his face, thus causing hi to slink to the ground; knocked out. Lui turned back to Delirious, and hissed, "Fuck you." With that, Lui ran. As fast as he could up the stairs. He didn't make it far, until he fell forward. But this time, he fell into some arms.

 

Lui woke up in a hospital, in a cast in which kept his arms posed to prevent further damage. Lui glared at them and hissed, he knew he didn't have a lot of time to get the money. His thoughts were clouded, but one image was in his head. Arlan. He bit his bottom lip. Bandages would have to do for now. He glanced down at his shoulders, before he pulled away. The needles came flying out of his body, the tape ripping his skin. He made a hissing-like sound in pain; before he sat up on the side of the bed. He was still really light-headed, as he lifted a hand to his head as he balanced there for a moment. He blinked and muttered something underneath his breath, perhaps a few curse words. He looked around, his eyes zipping around and staring at everything. He blinked. He thought about what Delirious had sad, narrowing his eyes. You still have energy to laugh and smile, talk and even sit up straight. Others would be knocked out. Lui bit his bottom lip. He looked around for his clothes, them nowhere to be seen. He stood up; instantly regretting it. His legs gave out and he almost fell onto the floor if it wasn't for the bed. Perhaps his legs weren't ready for his weight; afterall, he had just woken up. He ran a hand through his hair, before he pulled himself up, biting his bottom lip.

He grunted in pain, leaning back up against the bed. He didn't have the energy, even with Delirious saying that he did. He didn't feel special, or even filled with energy at all. He sighed and stretched, before attempting to stand again. It failed. He fell to the ground, but he wasn't about to give up. He struggled as Lui lifted himself up, but he managed it. He had managed to sit up on all fours. Why the fuck am I so fucking... Weak? He sighed shakily, closing his eyes.

Just then, the door opened.

Lui's eyes shot open, and he looked up to see a worried Arlan. Lui gasped and tried to rush towards him, only for him to fall and his face to fall onto the floor. Lui didn't realize it, but tears streamed down his face, and fell onto the floor beneath him.

Arlan stared at Lui, before he rushed over and grabbed him into a hug. "Lui? ¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué demonios estás tan molesto(Are you okay? What happened? Why the hell are you so upset?)?" He blinked, totally confused.

And that's when Lui's mind ran back to him. That "Arlan," at the basement? It wasn't the real Arlan. They were using it against him. Now that he thought about it, everything was a blur due to tears and the worst had come to him. Arlan had no idea what was going on. And Lui had to come up with another lie to avoid Arlan. But with his mood, he couldn't. Lui was too upset; running out of energy. And that's when the story poured out. He told Arlan about how he was doing a "job," and how he killed people; killed gangs for money. That's how they were so "okay," and safe. That's how he lived and survived; that's how he helped Arlan. How he then went out for a job for "S(Sark)," and then ripped his leg open, then killed nine guys. How he ran into the back and then was shot in the shoulder, then arm. How he was held in a basement and the people used Arlan against him. How he was so worried and scared for him. He looked up at Arlan nervously, before he bit his bottom lip. He was scared; nervous; and disappointed.

Arlan stared at Lui. He was... In disbelief. There was no why he could trust Lui now. No way. Right..? "... Is... Is there any way I could help you?"

 

Lui was speeding down the highway now, laughing with Arlan. He stared at Arlan, he was still more then surprised when the Mexican had asked to help. He was so nervous; and he had admitted to Arlan that he looked like a fool. He blinked, before he muttered, "I can no longer trust Sark. Well... Fuck. Hold on." He glanced back and let go of the wheel while Arlan bent over and took it for him; Lui leaned back and grabbed a phone. He had found it in his pocket when he had awoken in the hospital, but had totally forgotten it by now. He blinked and grabbed the telephone, lifting it up to his ear. There was a number on it, in which he called. In response, there was Delirious's voice. Lui frowned and retook the wheel from Arlan, thanking him quickly before focusing on driving and listening to the message.

"Hello, Lui. It is I, Delirious!" An evil laughter here made Lui snicker. "You might be driving on the high-way as of right now, am I correct?" Lui froze and glared behind him, looking for a car that seemed to be following them. Nothing. No car whatsoever seemed to be interested in them. Lui removed the phone from his ear and put it on speaker for Arlan to hear. "Anyways.. You know what I said? You have six months to get all of the money required, no more time. Use it wisely. Half a million dollars; or more. You do this, and you might just see the good side of us. If you don't... Say goodbye to your lover." Lui could tell that Delirious was smirking while he said the last part. And now with Arlan in the car, a blush came crawling up onto Lui's cheeks. Yeah... About that... He never told Arlan about the "lover," thing.

Arlan looked over at Lui, lifting a brow curiously. He then started to laugh at Lui's awkwardness; who just turned away to keep his eyes on the road. Lui could feel his face burning up, and in an attempt to change the topic, he switched some music on that the both of the boys could jam out to. But Arlan ignored it; and hummed, "So, Lui, you gonna tell me what that was about?" He smirked, winking when Lui glared at him.

Lui squeaked and covered his eyes, before he heard a screeching sound from the road. His eyes popped open, and he glared behind them. Just some speeder, smh. But I should keep my eyes on the road, and not get so distracted. He turned onto the next lane, the lane to their house. Lui glanced at the window, a black car behind him. Lui pulled to a stop at the intersection, the light ahead of them becoming a solid red. Lui looked over at Arlan now, and he finally replied, "When I was locked in that basement, Delirious described you as my "lover," because he didn't know any better." He frowned.

Arlan blinked, before he muttered, "Did you use my real name?" He legit looked concerned while looking over at Lui, now pouring himself a bottle of wine.

"Hey! Where'd you get that wine?" He frowned back at Arlan. Lui shook his head, before he responded, "And no, no I did not use your real name. But it would be better if you were to just call me Lui and me call you Droidd out in public. And at all costs. We can't risk anything, especially with these creeps on my tail that I now have to get money for." Lui sighed, his head spinning.

Arlan laughed, before he spoke back, "I got the wine from the car." He paused to show Lui where he always left a secret bottle of wine in a hatch of the car in case he were to ever need to drink. For... Er... Reasons. "And, that sounds good for me, expect for the fact that "Lui," isn't a code-name since it is basically your real name." Arlan was about to comment on the last thing Lui had just said, but his mouth closed sharply after he opened it. He decided to not comment on that topic, anyways. He turned his body to look out the window.

A few minutes passed of pure silence between the two men, before Arlan finally turned to face Lui. He blinked, and spoke, "Hey, Luis, where are we even going?"

Lui turned to look at Arlan for a moment, while he took a left. "Home, of course. We have to go home and get a supply of weapons and stuff... It's kinda bad that I hid those things from you.. Isn't it?" He laughed awkwardly, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Arlan rolled his eyes and muttered, "I mean, yes. Yes it is bad. It's really bad since I wasn't there to even help you through these times, and I was so innocent during these times." He frowned now.

Lui started laughing, before he replied, "That's only because you're a smol innocent cinnamon roll." He grinned sheepishly at Arlan, who now only blushed and looked back out his window.

A few minutes later, and they were finally in the neighborhood of their house. Lui looked out his window, looking at the sun starting to set. He smiled softly to himself. He had always used to love looking at the sunsets.

Just then, Lui's head started to thump with pain. "F-fuck." He hissed, grabbing his head.

Arlan looked over at Lui, now concerned. "Lui? Everything okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine, just.. My head hurts a little." Lui easily lied to the other man. He wouldn't admit how much his head suddenly hurt, and he'd have to tough through it. They pulled into the garage to get settled for the night.

 

What Lui didn't see, was the same black car pulled into the neighborhood. The person driving the car, was dialing someone on the phone. "Yes; hello, Delirious? Yeah. Owl here. They just pulled into their house."


	4. His Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive into Lui's past and find out why he is the way he is.

Lui stretched out, quickly hopping up from his bed to rush to the bathroom and to quickly brush his teeth. His life just seemed to hate him as of lightly, but now he had his "lover," in his life with him, to at least assist him. He chuckled to himself, before he spit out the disgusting orange flavored toothpaste out. "Note to self..." He muttered, shaking his head. "... Buy some mint toothpaste." He sighed, slightly laughing at himself. A dark gaze replaced themselves onto him, before he muttered again, "After I finish collecting all of this dumb money." He didn't even know what kind of mess these wicked bastards have got him in, but all he did know what that he was pissed off at it happening to him.

After quickly rinsing and then washing his face, he used some of that fabulous gel and slicked his hair to the side. Footsteps could be heard behind Lui and he turned around, tensing up at first, but slowly relieved after he just noticed that it was no-one else but Arlan. "Jeez, Arlan. Scaring me like that." He laughed softly at himself.

Arlan rolled his eyes, before he muttered, "What? Am I just that handsome I scared you out of your skin?" He snickered at Lui who cursed him out again, frowning at Arlan.

"Ah, shut up, Arlan. We have a busy day today. Or should I say, a few busy months." He shook his head again, resting his forehead in the palm of his head.

"Oh... Do we?" Arlan gulped nervously, before he fiddled his fingers around with his hands.

"Yeah. You've got to learn how to shoot. Of course, you won't reach my level, but heck, we could at least try to train you to be half what I am." Luis gulped nervously, before turning to fully face the other. "And not to mention that we do have to teach you how to shoot out of moving vehicles, and.. How.. How to..." Lui couldn't force it out of his mouth, so he stood there for a moment, just slightly shaking his head in a "no," motion. "... How to kill real people... And how to take innocent lives away. All.. All for money." He gulped and looked away, before resettling himself in a more confident position.

"... Oh... I-I..." Arlan looked away, fiddling his fingers again. He was honestly starting to regret to help Lui out, but when he said that in his head, he sounded like such a cruel, evil person. He breathed in huskily, before he nodded. "Okay. I can do it, Lui. Don't worry. I promised that I'd help you with this - did I not?" He smiled weakly at Lui, who hugged him close and gave him a tight hug.

"It's fine, okay? One step at a time. You haven't seen the shit I have, I know you haven't." Lui paused and clicked his teeth together, before he started to tap his feet. He looked at Arlan, before he suddenly suggested, "How about you take a quick shower and get yourself cleaned up. Then I can take a few weapons of mine and we can go out to a private shooting range." He grinned sheepishly at Arlan, who realized that he did need a shower.

Arlan blushed before he turned away, snickering at Lui, "Stop with the bro-mance!" In return, he got an eye roll.

 

Lui was eating breakfast, with at least fifty pounds of guns heaving down on his back. He sighed and cracked his knuckles, before swallowing the rest of his breakfast down. He took the bowl and slid it into the sink, quickly turning on the rusty, iron pipe. The water came pouring out, as if the sink was throwing up. Lui looked down as the bowl filled up and then the water overpoured, before he turned the stream off. He watched the water for a minute, before he shook his head. He sighed again, before turning around, to see Arlan quite welly dressed up. Lui lifted a brow at him, before he said sharply, "Is there a reason as to why you're so dressed up for this? We're going to the country side where there are cops everywhere. You would look more suspicious then anything." Lui blinked, before he furrowed his brow and pulled up a cigarette to put in between his lips. He frown again, breathing in a large puff of smoke, only to blow it out.

Arlan frowned, before he responded, "So, is this not good? I'll change then."

Despite being extremely sexy for Lui's liking, Lui sent him off with a frown before he got distracted from his looks and he knew they had a tight schedule to stay on. And who knows what would happen if he didn't do what these two men wanted?

 

It was about a half hour later, and Arlan and Lui were talking in the car, with a nervous Arlan still fidgeting and nervous about this entire thing. Lui didn't like how nervous he was, so he just was just kind of watching Arlan for a minute, before he said softly, "There's nothing to be worried about. You'll get used to it. I mean, not in a good way, but, er, not in a bad way either, but, um," Lui blinked and giggled, looking out the window as he readjusted his body position to narrow his injuries in a comfortable position. He sighed, before he muttered again, "killing isn't a good thing, know this, Arlan."

Arlan raised a brow, before he remarked, "Yes, Luis. I would know." He turned his gaze back over to the road - the two were on a rocky road going up a small hill, clearly not an everyday average road. He blinked and put the window down, putting his head outside the window and breathing in calmly. The wind from the force of the car driving upwards hit his forehead and the wind blew his hair back in a messed up way. Lui rolled his eyes, and he was about to say something, before Arlan cut him off. "So... Lui... Can I know... How many years have you been doing this for?" He slowly pulled his head back in, and fully turned his fit body to face Lui. "I just have so many questions... And it's honestly just up to you to decide whether or not to answer them."

 

Lui looked at him for a moment, before he readjusted his gaze onto the road ahead of them. They had reached the top now, and he slowly slid down the road in the car. His eyes over shadowed, before he answered softly, "Since I was a teenager. Since we first meant. Life had always been hard." He now looked away, gentle tears stroking into his eyes. He breathed in quietly, letting out a jagged breath. "After dad died and mom moved away due to the sadness aching in her heart, I was afraid to loose friends. I didn't want to be on my own again. It would've been too hard. Starting all over." Deep, hidden memories came running into Lui's head, how he cursed Arlan out and often asked him to leave him alone - but in highschool, he never did. Not once. Instead, he just came to be the one and only thing Lui could trust. But he couldn't loose him. He knew why he had gotten so worked up in that stupid basement of Delirious's. It was because he didn't want to loose Arlan. Droidd. Whatever he felt like calling him.

Lui didn't realize it, but silent tears were streaming down his eyes, pain throbbing in his small pupils. He felt himself suddenly stop, and he pulled to the side. Two arms slid themselves around him, and Lui broke into a cry. He missed his dad. He missed his mom. But he understood why his mom had left - she couldn't bare the pain. Lui wanted to stay, so he agreed to himself staying here on his own will. To raise himself, and become an adult at such a young age. Why he even killed for money. He needed to survive. Why he stole from gas stations and why he jumped people. Why he smoked and often drank away his problems. But life was changing. His old life was the sun. Every part of him was the planets orbiting the sun. And slowly, things were starting to fall away from orbit; tear themselves apart from the way they had once been.

The biggest set-back was loosing his dad. After he lost his dad, his childhood ran away - went splat; ran over by a car. He lost his home. He lost his dogs. He lost his old friends. He lost hope. He ran to gangster life, the only life he could find to hide his troubles. When he first joined, he was jumped. Beat senseless. Unloved. But he hardened. He saw shit no kid ever should've. He saw rapes and gangbangs, he saw murders in his own eyes. He was there since he was eleven. After his dad died. His mom moved away when he was eleven and a half. His soul and sensitivity broke, his hardness soon became to come to eat him whole, and get used to the constant pain.

After continuing to go to high school, Lui detached himself from his friends. He sat alone at lunch, before he started sneaking out and skipping classes. His gangster friends would meet him, they would smoke or have him smash some pet's brain in. He would skip classes and received detentions. By senior year, everyone had given hope on him. He was rarely seen in classes. He soon became a drop-out. He lost hope for everything. Lui wasn't seen around the school anymore, but still often seen by the tree, often with some dark shade in his eyes. Popular girls wanted to be with him. Popular guys wanted to be him. All because they assumed he was some bad ass. He still heard news about school events and got in. He'd start fights out of no-where and often fight with the law. He became quite well known with the police town in the dark. The one time he was arrested, he knew that no-one would be there for him. His dad couldn't, his mom wouldn't, and he had no true friends. So he sat there, for an hour, waiting to go into court, before he saw the cops come. He was ready to be taken away, to be put in jail.

Until he was carried out of the police station and was set free. A light had entered his life, to show him the right way. Arlan. The small, nerdy, smart boy had come with all of his savings and gotten Lui out of jail. When Lui questioned him later about it, he only responded, "Everyone can turn around, no matter how dark they've gone."

 

Lui started to hang around with the boy more, he honestly didn't realize it. He slowly became undetached from gangs and killings, but one day, when he started going back to school to retake it(he was a senior again), he saw Arlan against the tree, crying. When Lui approached him, he was shaking - scared. Blood was running down the innocent boy's face, mixing with tears from his eyes. He was beaten - badly. Lui picked him up, and the two left the school. Arlan came to become a maid and slave during his free time, and Lui wasn't hired anywhere. He felt useless. Unloved. So one day, he robbed a gas station in the monkey mask his father had given to him when he was eight - his father said that he'd grow into it. Here he was now, with his monkey mask on. The last thing he had that belonged to his father. He'd seen so much pain, in his life, more pain then anybody could possibly ever know. So, he went out, into the small town they had there, and soon found himself on the internet in the central city. He found himself located into the place where no-one wanted to be, and he found himself to start killing people for money now.

It's been six years since then. Ever since then, he'd kept it a secret from Arlan. And in the last week, everything messed up, all because of two people. And now his truth and story was out.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive deep into Lui's past. And damn, does the past hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( WARNING!! NSFW/SMUT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER. AS WELL AS SOME TRIGGERING TOPICS. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THESE THINGS AND I SAY THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOODS. PLEASE PROCEED ON IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT, OTHERWISE, PLEASE TURN AWAY. )

( WARNING!! NSFW/SMUT IS GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER. AS WELL AS SOME TRIGGERING TOPICS. PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF THESE THINGS AND I SAY THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOODS. PLEASE PROCEED ON IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT, OTHERWISE, PLEASE TURN AWAY. )

        Memories. They have all always been locked away, trapped inside of Lui for him to never say.  
        Memories. They always made pain and never produced anything else then stupid pain.  
        Memories. Everything often hurt.  
        Memories.  
        Blame.  
        The.  
        Memories.

        Flashbacks were throbbing into Lui's head. His head was heavy, everything was unclear and foggy. He felt a weight clinging onto his mind. Slowly, Lui seemed to regain an ounce of self-awareness. He was back in the allies he was in when he was a kid. Shadows were creeping up, around him, eating him whole.  
        He looked up, a gasp escaping his lips. No. He couldn't be here. Of course he wouldn't. How? No. He turned away, shaking hard. But something told him to turn back. He glanced back behind him, a dark gaze over shadowing his eyes. He hated everyone here now, and he knew exactly why. Everyone here had always hurt him. They didn't teach him the good ways. Tears perched themselves on the corners of his eye lids, pain throbbing with each beat that his heart gave off. But... he knew he had to get out of here. He breathed in with a dark breath, the tears that were formed in his eyes, over spilling as they jumped onto the ridge of his nose, then falling and splatting onto the ground.  
        He was wearing a torn jacket in this flash back, skinny, ripped jeans, and he was starving. Lui knew this scene all too well. He felt the shadows latching onto him, running up onto his legs behind him, on his back, on his skinny jacket he had always used for recent protection. But it was freezing, now, and he was homeless. Chills were running up his spine, tearing away at him, and he was sure at this time that he was going to freeze to death. He started walking forward, looking around. He seemed to be floating. The tears couldn't stop now, he knew he had to get out of here, away from this endless pain racing in his heart. After his father died, after all of this pain in his life, after his mother ditched him, he had no foods other then school. Lui looked up, before he spotted a kid. He was going to reach out to him, before time froze and his spirit seemed to be sucked into this kid's body.  
        Seeing out of this kids eyes, Lui realized where he suddenly was. He was in himself. His kid self. Scared, shaking, panicked.

( THIS SCENE WILL TAKE PLACE IN KID LUI'S POV )

        Lui gasped, hiding against the wall. His head was thumping, his heart was beating, and tears were running down his eyes. He started sobbing, before he stuffed his hands into his pockets of his jacket. Every tear that fell out of his socket, every single little tear, each had a meaning. Hopelessness. Pain. Suffering. But, like every other tear he cried, he knew it was useless. That's why they froze and had another life to run to - a frozen life. He looked back once more - he knew everything was going to hurt, everything that he did wasn't going to change. The kid looked back, looking up with a dull pain stuffing his eyes. Shadows just seemed scary to him, wanting to eat him whole. On shaky legs, he started out of the city, avoiding any gang, any coldness, any sadness. A turn came, he knew it was dangerous but the quickest way to get out of the city. Heck, he might even find some foods there at the least. He turned into the alley way, looking around as he starting tip-toeing on his toes.  
        Each breath was jagged and was in pain, each didn't feel as if they had a meaning. He breathed in deeply, before he was suddenly yanked down by a hand, and fell onto his chest. He screamed, looking around in the depth of the darkness.

        Hopelessness. Pain. Suffering.

        Three gang members jumped out, big black dudes. Guns stuck in their hands. All aiming at the kid. Lui looked up, and started shaking. He knew this was going to happen. He didn't want it to happen. He just wanted to get out of this city, out of this hopelessness; pain, and suffering. He covered his eyes with his hands. His breaths were short and jagged again as he felt them pick him up - he didn't try to fight back. He didn't try to do anything. He just sat there, hanging. He felt clothes be ripped off of him, thrown onto the ground. He heard racist slurs and bad words kids shouldn't have heard. Hands slid around his jaw and they pulled him forward. He whimpered and pulled back, before he got slapped upside the head. He yelped and gave in, not wanting to be hit again. He felt his jaw open and then a dick slide into his mouth. He felt his throat expand, his throat burn in this odd feeling. He felt it slide down his throat and he yelped, only to gag, and start trying to be pulled away, only to be slammed in the mouth again with it. Thrusts were slammed into him, as all he could sit there and whimper, tearing in his muscles of his mouth. He could be jumped. Killed. Beaten. Whatever those disrespectful people wanted to do to him. And he'd have no control. The ground in front of him was littered with cigarettes and dirt, dust flying from the broken down city behind him. He glared back, his knees growing rather weak. A finger was starting to enter him. He couldn't do this. He just had to get away.  
        The dick slid out of his mouth, allowing him to breath for moments. Valuable moments for him to breath. Every breath that enter him were like shards of ice, clawing at him insides and ripping them - a burning sensation in his chest. He heaved heavily, looking up with scared eyes. Shadows seemed to grow bigger as the sun seemed to run away; blocked out by the clouds. Everything was getting so dark here, and the boy was quickly loosing hope. He fell onto his chest, growing weak. He heard snickers and more racial slurs, all blurred out by his pain. Just then, he felt something big slide into his ass. He screamed, pulling away as he was ripped and torn. A hand slid their mouth around Lui's mouth, pulling him back roughly. Everything was dark, everything seemed to be against him. He took his teeth as the best he could. And he bit down. As hard as he could. He felt blood rush up from the hand and fly into his mouth. He gasped and as soon as he felt the grip loosen, he ran.  
        It wasn't far. He fell down onto the ground. Claws digged into his back. He was jumped and then kicked and beaten senseless until he was left unconscious on the ground.

        When he was awoke, he was alone and he was bleeding. Badly. He stood up and leaned against the wall, pain leaning against him. He couldn't stand. He just couldn't. Hopelessness. Pain. Suffering. All just saved for him. This was too much for him. He still wanted friends. He still wanted to live. But it was too much for a ten year old. Just a weak, innocent ten year old. Jumped and raped in an alley. And it was all his fault for going. He fell down onto his side, clutching it as the darkness just kind of ate him whole.

        ( END OF SCENE )

        Lui gasped, flying back into reality for a moment, before he was taken back by another memory.

        ( KID LUI ( SO YES, ANOTHER SCENE ) )

        Jagged breaths came in, and harsh ones came out. No. This couldn't be happening. He was only nine. He had heard the news. He had thought it after his mom flew onto the ground, tears coming and flying out of her eyes. She was sobbing, heaving, she was broken. And here they were, driving to the hospital. Lui looked out the window. He didn't know what the true meaning of death was, he didn't know what it meant to die. He wasn't sure what cancer was, and he wasn't sure of what being jumped meant. He was only nine. He had no idea what all of this meant. So when he looked out the window, he didn't know why his mom was crying and was on the phone while their friend was driving them home. He didn't mean to sound so awkward and innocent, he didn't mean to sound so awkward and make his mom mad. But he was just a nine year old and honestly didn't know what anything really meant. So, as the family was speeding down this high-way, on their way to the hospital, Lui knew nothing. He didn't know he'd loose his father that day. He didn't know he'd be jumped then raped when he was eleven. Nothing. He didn't know that everything would be hard. He didn't know about hopelessness. Pain. Suffering.  
        So, when they entered the hospital, and his mom left him to be by himself, he didn't know that he was supposed to follow. So he just sat there, thinking that his mother had another appointment to go to. When a half hour later, a nurse came bursting in, and looking for Lui, he didn't know that his father was leaving him. Forever. The nurse had grabbed his hand and flew through the hospital, looking in a room every now and then. Dying people, surgeries, all had seemed to stop in the middle of time as Lui was just dragged through the hopelessness. Pain. Suffering.  
        Lui looked around, stopping every once in a while, to look at these kids who were in pain, crying, and were in grief. Lui didn't understand why they were crying. He was too innocent. So here he was, suddenly pushed into a room. His eyes were dragged onto his father's figure, harsh breaths entering and leaving the man's frame. Lui glanced to his left, where he saw his mom heaving and sobbing. A tissue was coving most of her face, including her eyes and her nose. The only thing that showed was her lips as they quivered, her hair blocking the rest of her face as it fell down. Lui didn't know what to do, so he just stood there for a minute, before he looked to the man's right. A dusty desk stood there, overfilled with yellow sticky notes and scrambled letters plastered onto them. Most of the papers had fallen onto the floor, and were all in one huge pile after overfilling from the small desk. Lui breathed in deeply, walking over to the notes. Nothing in the room was heard. All expect the beeps of the machines, and the unending sobbing from his mother.  
        Lui looked down at the desk. Since he wasn't old enough, he wouldn't understand this. To be honest, Lui didn't think he ever would. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes skimming over the notes.

 

        "Tell him I love him, Linn. Please."  
        "Hopelessness. Pain. Suffering. Make it all stop."  
        "The poor child won't realize that I'm not going to be around anymore. I love him so mu c,"

        Lui didn't understand. Some of the messages just ended out of no-where. Other letters were too small to read. Lui glanced up, looking at the man on the figure. He blinked as he looked closer. Tears started swelling up in his eyes. "D-Dad?" Lui squeaked, falling back slightly. He didn't realize it was him. Every little quiver and violent movement from this man on this bed, it was his father. Tears fell down his cheeks, down this nine year old's cheeks. His hand was shaking violently as he placed a hand onto his dad's bed, sobbing now, too. He understood. He understood why his mom was crying now. It wasn't a happy crying. His father, looked dead and gone, hanging on for life.  
        His dad went to open his mouth to say something, but his eyes said it all. His father turned his pale, dying face back towards the ceiling, and he whispered to the boy: "Hopelessness. Pain. Suffering." His eyes slowly closed, and his last breath said good-bye.

        ( SCENE OVER )

        Lui didn't want to remember anymore. He had to get back to reality. He had a job to do and people to teach. He couldn't hang onto these dumb ass memories forever.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a quick little accouchement for you guys. I also rarely do Author's Notes, so please listen!

BBS Rare Pair Weekend (November 19th - 20th 2016)

It’s that time of the year again when we shower love on our rare pairs!  
For those who don’t know, BBS Rare Pair Weekend is a weekend where we get together and create content (fics, art, graphics, vines, aesthetics, etc) for the pairings that don’t get much attention, but are equally deserving of love, and post them on specified dates <3  
This time around, BBS Rare Pair Weekend will be taking place on Saturday 19th to Sunday 20th of November 2016. As of the moment I write this, that is just over a month from now to give anyone who’s interested in participating plenty of time to prepare something in between work and/or school!  
We could argue until the cows come home about which pairings do and do not count as a rare pair, so I’m going to be fairly lenient in which pairings I’m going to allow. The only pairings I’m going to say absolutely do not count as rare pairs are H2O/Vanoss, Mini/Cat, and Br/ohm, so try your best to not include them in your rare pair fics in any capacity (that includes as background/side/implied/unrequited pairings), as it defeats the purpose a little bit to include any of them.   
As for everything else: use your own judgement. Everyone has a different idea as to which pairings can be considered rare, and I don’t want to police the fandom too much by making the executive decision. If you’re unsure, feel free to ask! Here is an (almost) complete list of bbs pairings( http://brocksnuckel.tumblr.com/post/150547534183/full-list-of-bbs-ships ) if you want ideas or are unsure of ship names, but feel free to write/draw/etc pairings that aren’t listed as well!  
The tumblr tag we use is BBS Rare Pair Weekend so please post all of your contributions in there so everyone can find it! That’s the same tag we used last time so feel free to scroll through it to see what kind of things people made last time if you’re still unsure as to what is going on.   
I’ve made a small FAQ below the read more that’ll hopefully answer any questions you may have, but if not, then shoot me an ask and I’ll get back to you asap.   
I’ll probably reblog this post a lot over the coming weeks so apologies in advance for that, but I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope you have fun! I can’t wait to see what you all create ♥

I copied and pasted this off of a post on tumblr, but you can easily find it. I highly encourage you all(if you're willing to) to vote on my poll at Quotev( https://www.quotev.com/AshPuma/poll )! I plan on writing most of the ships(there's over 100 adding them all up) and then releasing them all on here or any other of my social medias. Here's my full list of my social medias:

My social media:  
Tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/ashpuma  
Quotev: www.quotev.com/AshPuma  
Twitter: twitter.com/TheAshPuma  
YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqcmbtjrO2v3Rxyl01WGVPg  
Wattpad: www.wattpad.com/user/AshPuma  
Archive Of Our Own: http://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPuma/profile

Any other social medias that claim to be AshPuma or any of the such are not me! These are my ONLY social medias. Thank you! ^-^


	7. Sun Setting

Lui looked away. God damn life. He sighed and just kind of gathered himself into a little hug, before he looked over to Arlan, who had just watched him with a concerned glance. Lui shook his head, before he responded to the Mexican man, "Okay, I'm sorry. That's my bad." He scratched the back of his head, before he grabbed his phone. He pulled up the very popular app, Pokémon Go. He handed it to Droidd. "Knock yourself out, kid." He looked away, biting his bottom lip, before he pushed down on the gas pedal and the two returned to the road in the car. They drove in silence, other then the phone making Pokémon-like noises every once in a while.

Lui would just have to get his mind off of his memories for the times being. He breathed in deeply, before he focused on the road and what in hell's name he was even supposed to teach Arlan. He rolled his eyes, before he continued on. His eyes darted to the road in front of them. Ahead, was a gate that was blocked off by fencing. Lui pulled up close to it, before he pulled the car to a stop and hopped out of the car. Arlan was about to get out, before Lui told him to stay and he walked to the gate. He put his fingers through it and rested them on the wires for a few minutes, before he muttered something dark underneath his breath. He finally breathed in sharply, and let out a long whistle.

Not long after, two dark figures approached the fence. One was missing an eye and had a thick piece of tape over his right(left if you're looking at his face, but right from behind him) eye. Another was shorter, only being 5'11". He was wearing 3D glasses, a glare through his eyes. He giggled at Lui, though there was some hate in his giggle as he leaned against the fence.

Lui breathed in deeply, before he smirked. "Hey, Luke. SMii7Y." His voice had turned completely cold when saying SMii7Y's name, but saying CaRtOoNz's name had been pretty warm and welcoming. SMii7Y made a small snort, before he was starting to walk away.

That's when Luke put a hand onto SMii7Y's shoulder and pulled him back. SMii7Y made a small-like whining noise, before he turned around entirely to face Lui again. In a result, Luke only rolled his eyes, before turning back to Lui. "So, what are you here for, anyways, Luis?" He grinned at Lui, in which, Luke's accent was really a deep western.

Lui's gaze trailed to behind him, to see an anxious Arlan in the car. Before he had a chance to say anything, however, SMii7Y spoke up.

"Isn't that your boyfriend~?" He winked at Lui, who Lui was now bombing with rage. Right after crying and dealing with stupid ass memories, this short fuck(even though he was shorter lmao) had the nerve to say that? If that fence wasn't there, Lui would've beaten the shit out of the nineteen year old. And SMii7Y knew this, that's why he was smirking like the fucking idiot he was, a reflection bouncing off of his 3D glasses.

Lui had to quickly calm down, however, as he didn't want the other to get his satisfaction, and his need of Lui's quick little anger boost. He looked away for a moment, before he huffed, "Hah! You wish. How about you date him, instead?"

A small, "roasted!," could be heard from Luke, in whom SMii7Y turned to him. He cursed Luke out, who only snorted at him, before the two fell silent with their little argument.

"Anyways." Lui dropped, "I'm here because he needs to learn how to kill." His gaze turned dark at the two males, who stared at him for a moment. Luke was in disbelief. SMii7Y was just staring at Lui as if he was crazy.

"Hello? Are you fucking crazy? Killing? It's already bad enough that you do it-" Luke started, trying to ramble to defend Arlan. When Lui cut him off, Luke was filled with shock.

"Okay, yeah, whatever. But it's not my fault that Delirious - Jonathan - put me on a loan of a million dollars. And I'm going to have to either, A): kill for it, or B): die from your fucking best friend." Lui's words were harsh. He knew it was, even to Luke. Jonathan and him were the best of friends, and when Luke found out about this just now, his gaze dropped and he seemed nervous. "And he doesn't care how. Whether that be killing or robbing banks. We only have eight months. No more, no less. Specify eight." He narrowed his eyes at SMii7Y, who now turned away as if he was in disbelief, too. "And Arlan wanted to help me. I didn't force him to. He chose to. And he has to defend himself on these street. I can't protect the both of us." With that, Lui opened the gate. That was usually Luke's job, before he was taken by shock.

Once inside, Lui mentioned for Arlan to hop out of the car. The Mexican man was hesitant at first, before he managed to get out of the car. He closed the door behind him and walked forward, the phone seeming to twitch in his hands. Lui ignored it and went on, before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back to see a CaRtOoNz close to tears. "W-who s-s-shot you-u-u?"

Lui's voice was flat as he spoke, "Jonathan Dennis." With that, he heard a small sob-like sound erupting from Luke's chest. Lui ignored as he walked forward, Arlan's wrist now in his hand as they walked past a broken down cabin and went deeper into the woods. As the two walked down in the woods, they were silent. They could hear footsteps behind them, and Lui still had an iron grip on Arlan as he went deeper into thought. Arlan was throwing glances back behind them, footsteps heard behind them. Shivers were racing up his back and he was uneasy about this think. He really wasn't up to this as much anymore, and was slowly starting to regret this. He blinked and his gaze fell down, again, but he found himself slip his hand down to connect with Lui, and walk pace to pace with him. They were side to side, and Arlan found himself close to Lui.

In Arlan's case, Lui was his "safe zone." He always found himself around the man when he was driven to terror or fright, or felt totally uncomfortable. He just... Felt safe around him. He could trust him. Lui could be there for him. He always had been. And even with all of this stupid ass shit that Lui had gotten himself into, Arlan still found himself able to love the shorter man. Perhaps he was falling for him... He shook his head, his eyes going wide, he couldn't fall for this shorter man! Or... could he? His gaze trailed down over to Lui, before he bit his bottom lip nervously. Lui, however seemed to be lost in his thoughts. The older man(Lui) was so adorable at that moment. He just was making the cutest faces ever.

Lui now noticed the other's gaze and looked up to him, before he removed his own hand and wiped his face with it. "Do I have something on my face?" Lui cocked a brow at him and blinked a few times in a row, awaiting an answer from a frozen Arlan.

Arlan's face flushed, before he snorted and spat, "N-no. You got it off." His hand felt cold, now that Lui had removed it. He was getting these feelings from him... He really was starting to crush on him, though he wouldn't admit it.

Lui rolled his eyes at him, before he walked forward. The two were coming up to a moor up ahead, their eyes focused on the moor. There was a little bit of rock climbing up ahead, and Lui was sure Arlan could make it. He was wrong.

While Lui jumped up on the rock up top, Arlan was having troubles. To be totally honest, he hated going outside. He was fine staying inside all the time. Outside was stupid and uncalled for. They had machines in which he could work out with and keep himself fit. You didn't need to go out on stupid walks or jogs outside. However... He did have to admit that he did enjoy the snowy weather, as it was nice. He could stay out there all day. On sunny days, however, those were disgusting. He became a sweaty mess due to the sun, it being quite intense. With the heat, of course. So when he was here rock climbing, his foot slipped and his kneecap scraped against the knees, it cutting his skin and spilling blood. He let out a short, high-squeaked yap, before he quickly regained his balance and pulled himself up, panting. He was a very strong man, yes, but he hated heights. And rock climbing. Lui had paused to keep a sharp eye on him, and didn't leave him. When he scraped his knee on the rocks, he walked over to him.

Lui bent down and checked his knee, before patting his back. He let out a rough, "You'll be fine," before standing up, and helping Arlan onto his leg. The two walked down a dusty, dirty path, that was a light tan. They walked down it in silence, the sun only becoming around noon. It was straight up in the sky above them, and Lui couldn't help but feel some kind of peace. For one of the very few times in his life.


	8. David And Evan

Lui walked into the moor, it revealing the two men. Arlan was sitting behind Lui on the hot day, their gaze over the thick growing grasses. Lui had thrown the bag of guns onto the ground, underneath them from a rock they were sitting on. They were just sitting in peace and quiet, sitting in their own little worlds, their mouths shut and their eyes gleaming in the burning, hot, summer sun.

  
Arlan was suddenly pushed out of his little bubble and jumped when Lui suddenly stood up, his gaze intent on the gaze in front of him. Arlan turned his head and saw two shapes coming towards them. He glanced at Lui, who just sat back down with a rather relaxed gaze settled on him. However, Arlan remained tense and startled, chills running up and down his back frantically. The two figures in the distance were getting larger and larger and coming closer and closer. And Arlan didn't like that fact whatsoever. He backed up nervously towards Lui, until his back was pressed against Lui.

  
Lui glanced down at Arlan and just scoffed, trying as hard as he could not to let out a high-pitched laugh. He felt Arlan's sweating back underneath him, his shaking and short breaths. His wide eyes and his scared figure altogether made Lui felt as if he needed to protect him, so he leaned over, and gave him a hug. He also planted a kiss onto Arlan's head.

  
Arlan let out a high pitched squeak, his body tensing at the kiss, but quickly relaxing seconds and seconds later. He seemed to melt into Lui's touch, and let in a soft breath, letting himself remain calm in this uprising situation.

  
They hadn't even begun shooting yet, and as Lui had described earlier, Arlan needed his time and rest, and chances as well before he were to start shooting a full out gun. Arlan had remained quiet, silently agreeing with the elder man's choice.

  
But that was then. This is now, with those two figures yards away. He could now gain a good view of the two men.

They were the police.

  
One of them was extremely tall, with the second one only following inches behind. They both had dark black hair, and both wore glasses. One had legit glasses on, meanwhile the other had a pair of sunglasses on. The slightly shorter one had an owl tattoo on his neck, and the taller one looked kind of ugly. Nah. He was just kidding.

  
Then the taller one opened his mouth. "What are ye two doing in here?" He had a thick Irish accent.

 

Arlan glanced at Lui.

  
Lui seemed to be frozen in fear, melting at his voice. He gulped, opening his mouth to speak, but he remained silent. So for once, Arlan found himself speaking. And when he spoke, he surprised himself, and Lui. "Eh? We're going to practice training in here. Shooting practice, I mean." He nudged towards the bag, and the shorter officer opened it, seeing the guns. There was six in total. Two desert eagles. Two snipers. And two rapid-fires. He stood up and raised a brow.

  
He took off his sunglasses, revealing two Asian-like eyes. He spoke with a harsh wording, "Where's your gun license?" His voice was smooth and deep, very confident sounding.

  
Arlan looked over at Lui, who had finally managed to get his body working again. Yet his eyes didn't rip off of the Irish officer, before he finally had to turn away and look down into his pocket. His dry hands locked onto the small card in his pocket, and then handed it to the officer. The officer glanced down at Lui and raised a brow up, scoffing, before he took the card and looked down at the guns. He spoke again in a thick voice, it being loud and clear; confident. It leaked out of his mouth and ran into the sky, it seeming to vanish as soon as it had come. "Where's your's?" He looked over at Arlan, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

  
Arlan started to try and speak, but within seconds of his starting, Lui cut him off. "Eh? Those are all mine. He's just going to be using some of mine. He'll be getting his own license soon enough." Lui's gaze remained lingering onto the Irish man, while he was writing on a piece of paper.

  
The officer glanced at Lui, before his gaze returned to his partner. He put his sunglasses back on, before he introduced himself. "My name's Evan, or Vanoss as you please. This is my partner, David, or Nogla... Blah, blah, blah..."

  
Lui didn't hear anything else that Evan/Vanoss had even said. His gaze was stuck on David now. His name was lingering in his mind, melting his body and making his freeze up, only to calm back down again. His gaze was dropped as a hand was waved infront of his face, making Lui jump. He let out a large, high-pitched squeak.

  
Evan was raising a brow, looking down at Lui. He chuckled, before he responded, "Okay. We'll see you two around then. We work around these parts." He shook Arlan's hand, before the two officers took their leave. Lui stared after them, still frozen.

  
Arlan blinked, he had never ever seen Lui so weak, so frozen in place? He glared after that Irish man, who was now smiling as he looked down at that Evan guy. Arlan's eyes narrowed. Lui was his. And his only. He looked over at Lui, who was staring after David. He scoffed and then leaned over, planting a kiss onto his cheek. The Irish man had looked back.

  
Lui let out a squeak and looked over at Arlan, being popped out of his thoughts as his face flushed a very bright red. He pushed Atlan away, before he regained himself into a cold, yet soft manor. "W-what the fuck? Arlan, the hell?" He stood up, before he kneeled down, and then grabbed one of the guns. He reached for his pocket, before he realized the officer had taken his card. He blinked, and stared after Arlan, before he muttered, "Stay here." He started jogging after them, as they had walked pretty far now and had gone in a soft voices. The Irish man no longer seemed to be laughing with the Asian dude.

  
He seemed slouched and alone, keeping to himself. Lui picked up his speed, seeing their car notto far away. He yelled out, "Hey! Evan!" He saw the two figures turn around, and then Lui was still racing towards him.

  
He came to a sudden halt, however, when he tripped onto a rock that was close towards them, and went flying forward, only to see himself land onto David's chest, and the two come crashing towards the ground. Time stopped for a moment. Their faces were inches away from each other, their hot breaths on each other as their eyes were connected into a old way. Lui felt his face grow hot and his body become a little tense as he was just laying on this man for a moment, before a soft, "ahem" could be heard from Evan nearby.

  
Lui bounded up and found his face red and heated up, before he looked at Evan, shielding his own gaze away from David, as he was dusting himself off, and glanced at Lui. His own face seemed to be red, so the two kind of just avoided each other gazes. Lui started speaking, "You took my card. I need that card in case another officer comes around."

  
Evan had went up to his car and pulled out a cup of coffee, it was seeming to wait for him as he walked back over to Lui. He sipped on his coffee for a moment, before his hand slinked into his pocket, and pulled out the card. He glanced at his watch fastened onto his wrist. "Eh.... I guess we can stay here for a bit. I'd love to see what exactly you're doing with those guns." He smirked at Lui, in which, Lui took the card shakily from his hand. He turned around and started to walk back towards the moor, feeling eyes on his neck, and on his hot face. He could've sworn he felt his pants tighten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. This took a while, but this is across all of my social medias, so I'll update on all of them with this story! :D


End file.
